


Hayride gone Haywire

by GuanglaiKangyi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanglaiKangyi/pseuds/GuanglaiKangyi
Summary: When a group of sweetypies go on a hayride with Mao Mao and the gang, something goes horribly wrong.
Kudos: 6





	Hayride gone Haywire

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is based on an amazing art piece   
> Link: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/xz68oX

We open with some establishing shots of Pure Heart Valley in the fall season; leaves falling off trees, pumpkins being sold in-season, and a bunch of sweetypies lining up for a hayride on Farmer Bun’s tractor. First of all we have the titular Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat, followed by the married canines Benny and Penny, then Gary, Bait-Shop Bub, Chubbum, Ketchup, and of course, Pinky. Each member dressed in warm clothes to combat the cold fall season. Each member got a complimentary candy apple to go along for the ride. Adorabat is shown to be very excited as she never went on a hayride before. Mao Mao assures her that something as simple as a hayride could turn out to be much more extreme than expected. With a rev of the tractor’s engine, the gang was off.

Each member sat on a bed of hay in the back of the tractor. Everyone was doing something, whether it be Pinky covering himself in caramel to Mao Mao’s annoyance, or the old teal rabbit dozing off. Soon after, right at the halfway mark for the course, something terrible happened. With a loud BANG!, the tractor’s engine had been damaged. Normally such a thing would be the usual as the tractor wasn’t that new, but this one was a real doosey. After multiple attempts to start the tractor, Farmer Bun had declared a delay in the schedule. The passengers were confused, concerned, and a little dissapointed even, but tried their best to be patient. 

In the meantime, Pinky had a spooky story to tell for the season. No, not his morning routine, this story involved a super creepy scary monster called the Nephlagor. The Nephlagor was an 18 ft. hairy beast with 4 arms and teeth as sharp as razors. Some say it lived in the woods right where they were. This was all sounding pretty scary to Adorabat, who buried her face in Mao Mao’s chest. After that, Mao Mao suggested Pinky stop. Meanwhile, the everyone else was dealing with stuff too. Benny and Penny had already finished their candy apples but were fine as long as they had each other, however, Gary was having his own trouble. To sum it up, Gary had to “use the little crocodile’s room.” Originally he was gonna ask to leave and go but after hearing the Nephlagor tale... he wouldn’t be doing that anytime soon. Besides that, Chubbum and Ketchup had gotten into a fight and didn’t wanna be anywhere near each other. Basically, Ketchup thought Chubbum was too close to her and told him to move his large body away from her. Chubbum took that as an insult and explained that he was very sensitive about his weight. Before any more chaos between the two ensued, Badgerclops decided to pause his video game and try getting them back together. Among all that, Bub had gone out to get some help. 

Cut to a few hours later, Bun and Bub were busy fixing the engine with Slim Pigguns, now working as a mechanic. As for the passengers, the main trio was trying to keep it cool and make the best of the situation, Benny and Penny were starving since they ate their apples way too early, after many failed attempts to get them together again, BC decided Chubbum and Ketchup sat on opposite sides of the bed of hay, and since Gary couldn’t hold it for much longer, he was considering risking going in the woods and getting harmed by the Nephlagor. He hastily got out of the tractor and headed towards a nearby bush. Just as the crocodile was about to relive himself, he heard a rustle off in the distance, followed by what sounded like big booming footsteps. This caused Gary to panic and retreat back to the tractor. Pinky admitted to making the Nephlagor story up but Gary swore he heard a noise. 

Suddenly, Adorabat heard it too, the steps getting closer and closer. In the meantime, the two bunnies finally fixed the tractor’s engine and got ready to leave. It was pretty late so Farmer Bun wasted no time zooming off back to the farm. When the tractor rode off, it was revealed that those big steps were from Orangusnake literally carrying his crew on his back after a defeat. After all this, Mao Mao apologized to Adorabat for such an experience, but Adorabat was more thrilled than ever in her life. She loved getting stuck there if it meant being with her best friends. It seems the others got their issues resolved too: Chubbum and Ketchup had calmed down and became friends again, Pinky actually apologized about the scary story, Gary was directed to a nearby outhouse, and Benny and Penny were given more candy apples. Thus ending the fall night for the crew, but beginning one of many new days as well. So even if things don’t go as planned, you can still make the most of it.


End file.
